fanonsmeshfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Orion
Orion - видеоигровая компания, занимающаяся разработкой игр для разных консолей. Маскотом является серия Sonic the Kikoriki. Создана в 1989 году. До 1999 года занималась выпуском консолей, но затем при новом боссе Наото Пино компания покинула рынок консолей и стала заниматься разработкой и выпуском игр для компьютеров и консолей других компаний. В настоящее время штаб-квартира находится в Смешарии, в городе Токар-Смеш. История Основание и первые игры Основателем компании являлся бывший художник Хаяо Смешларов. В марте 1989 года он вместе с друзьями решил создать новую видеоигровую студию для разработки и выпуска игр и консолей. Штаб-квартира была организована в доме Хаяо. К тому времени было много безработных смешариков, у которых были таланты художников и музыкантов. Уже через 3-4 дня после основания компании Orion насчитывала 38 сотрудников. Хаяо дал указание работникам компании создать игру с очень простым сюжетом и интересным геймплеем на новом движке. Хаяо сам написал сценарий для новой игры и дал его работникам. Всего за 4 месяца работы (по одному выходному в месяц) была создана первая игра компании - The Orion ship. Играбельным персонажем был небольшой космический кораблик овальной формы. По сюжету игры пилот корабля Смешлор должен долететь до другой планеты, чтобы потушить там гигантский пожар. Первые 4 уровня игрок уничтожает метеориты и облетает кометы. В 5 и последнем уровне игры игроку придётся потушить огонь. Если игрок прошёл всю игру на 280 очков или больше (в игре можно собрать только 400) то ему открывается катсцена, где из кораблика выпрыгивает кролик. Он танцует и радостно смеётся, что потушил пожар. Игра была выпущена на специальную портативку, где было три кнопки и экран. Кнопки были - "Z" (на уровнях надо было ей выпускать лазеры, а в конце тушить пожар), "X" и "S" (влево и вправо, при нажатии дважды можно было повернуть вперёд или вниз). На обратной стороне портативки находилась инструкция по кнопкам и описание сюжета. В меню, кроме "Старта", была также табличка "Конец", которая позволяла перезапустить игру. Портативка по принципу современных телефонов. Несмотря на средние оценки игроков и критиков (за сюжет и геймплей, а также приятную музыку), игра недолго была популярной. Уже через два месяца портативка вышла из продажи - она принесла компании всего 20 тысяч смеллоров. В январе компания выпустила небольшой комикс-продолжение игры, где пилот кораблика посадил на планете новые деревья. Комикс принёс компании всего 3 тысячи смеллоров и разошёлся тиражом в 83 экземпляра. Начало эпохи Соника В феврале 1990 года Orion 'помогла Racing Studio с портированием на домашние компьютеры программы "Drawing". После помощи Racing Studio, в компании начался кризис. Хаяо Смешларов предложил создать игру по комиксу, и уже 6 марта началась разработка второй части '''The Orion ship - 'была написана музыка и разработан первый уровень. Однако, уровень и музыка Хаяо не понравились и компания отменила проект. 9 марта в компании прошел конкурс на создании оригинального сюжета и нового персонажа для игры. Победителем вышел брат Хаяо - Ёжидзе Смешларов, который предложил игру с быстрым геймплеем и уровнями средней сложности. По его задумке, главным героем должен был быть синий ёж Соник, который дружил с девяткой смешариков. В конце игры они бы объединились в команду Героев Летнего Острова. После небольших поправок в сценарии (на которые ушло 2-3 дня), разработка игры началась. Кодовым названием проекта было "Project Orion: fast the hedgehog", однако затем проект переименовали в Sonic the Kikoriki. Разработка игры растянулась до зимы 1990 года. Сам проект должен был выйти в марте 1991 года. Дизайном уровней занимались Ёжидзе и Хаяо вместе, над музыкой работало 8 смешариков (дирижером и автором мелодий был Кролс Марран). За управление отвечал программист-математик Юдзи Хиихков. Игра вышла (как и планировалось) в марте 1991 года. Из-за активной рекламы игра принесла компании 38 миллионов смеллоров. Игра также получила высокие оценки критиков за интересный геймплей, приятную музыку и дизайн уровней. Игроки также положительно отозвались об игре. Хаяо, поняв успех, решил сделать продолжение и превратить одну игру в целую франшизу. Эпоха Соника В апреле 1991 года был выпущен спин-офф новой серии "Krash is looking for beans", который отдалённо напоминал первую игру. Однако не было конца уровня, и надо было найти столько-то бобов за определённое время (чаще всего давалось от 20 до 28 минут). Затем Sonic the Kikoriki была портирована с консоли Orio's coming на портативные приставки в 1 байт (оригинальная игра выпускалась на 16 бит, то есть 2 байта). В июне началась разработка полного продолжения "Sonic the Kikoriki"К тому времени в компании было уже 76 работников.. Новый проект получил название "Sonic the Kikoriki 2". На этот раз старый движок игры был обновлён, а вместе с ним и графика. Дизайн Соника слегка переработали, сделав его ещё более синим и добавив ему колючек. Обновлённый движок давал возможность нескольких играбельных персонажей - в игре стали доступны Ёжик, Крош и Биби (все они играбельны в одном общем эпизоде и определяются уровнем). Сюжет на этот раз написал сам Хаяо Смешларов, а его редактированием занялся Ёжидзе. Сюжет стал ещё сложнее - появилось две сюжетные линии (Соника и смешариков), которые происходили одновременно. По сюжету, доктор Эггман построил на одном из островов (который находится близко к Летнему Острову) химический завод и изобрёл новые машины для уничтожения Соника. Соник мешает злобному доктору, а Смешарики в это время освобождают свой остров от роботов Эггмана. В конце и Соник, и Крош, Ёжик и Биби встречаются на заводе доктора и успешно рушат его. Геймплей стал ещё более плавным, управление не поменялось. Были добавлены "Спин-дэш" и "Двойной прыжок". Над музыкой теперь работало 16 смешариков - дирижером по-прежнему остался Кролс Марран. Sonic the Kikoriki 2 вышла в конце зимы 1992 годаПланировалось, что игра выйдет в 1991 году.. Критики поставили более высокие оценки, чем прошлой игре, заявив: ...в продолжении графика стала ещё более приятной и хорошей. Из минусов отметили частые баги и сложность Финального Уровня. Сама игра принесла 40 миллионов смеллоров и разошлась тиражом свыше 28 тысяч копий. После этого игра была портирована на 8-битные платформы. С марта 1992 года '''Orion стали выпускать всё больше спин-оффов по франшизе - "Dr. Robotnik and beans", "Tails is looking for a river", "Sonic and master chief jump", "Tails is looking for a river 2", "Super Hedgehog and beans" и множество других. Получали они, в основном, средние оценки критиков. Спин-оффы выпускались на портативки и компьютеры других компаний. Однако в сентябре 1992 года Хаяо решил, что хватит "компании страдать ерундой и выпускать среднячки, не имеющие никакого смысла" и начал разработку третьей игры из основной серии. Проект получил название "Sonic the Kikoriki 3". Сюжет был написан снова Ёжидзе Смешларовым. Дирижером на этот раз снова был Кролс Марран, однако среди музыкантов произошли кое-какие изменения (несколько старых ушли, их место заняли новые, а другие сменили инструменты). За управление и разработку новой консоли отвечал троюродный брат Юдзи Хихикова - Сигэр Хохотов. В игре стало больше играбельных персонажей (все смешарики и Соник с Тейлзом) и появился новый персонаж Наклз (неиграбелен, появляется в кат-сценах). Дизайн Соника был снова переработан, и на этот раз он стал выглядеть более взрослым. Однако у всех смешариков одна история - кто-то (играбельный смешарик) и Соник с Тейлзом пытаются остановить Эггмана, несколько раз встречаясь между собой. Проект был выпущен в апреле 1993 года. Эта часть пожалуй, стала самой успешной (отдельно) она принесла компании 58 миллионов смеллоров, и получила позитивные оценки от критиков и игроков. Ее назвали одной из лучших игр десятилетия. Через несколько месяцев завершилась разработка продолжения "Sonic the Kikoriki & Knuckles", где, кроме играбельных смешариков и Соника, добавился персонаж Наклз. В этой игре объясняется его вредное поведение в прошлой игре. Игра также получила позитивные отзывы и высокие оценки, а также 8 миллионов смеллоров. Однако в июле обе игры были обновлены. Благодаря новому открытию Юдзи Хихикова "Sonic the Kikoriki & Knuckles" и "Sonic the Kikorik 3" были объединены картриджами. Это создало новую игру - "Sonic the Kikoriki 3 & Knuckles", которая позволяла играть на уровнях третьей игры за Наклза, а на уровнях "Sonic the Kikoriki & Knuckles" играть за Тейлза и Биби (который был неиграбелен в отдельной игре). В проекте обновили музыку, добавили Гипер-формы персонажам и усложнили боссов. Игра была повторно выпущена на рынок, и, пожалуй, она стала самой успешной игрой в истории. Она принесла компании целых 8 миллиардов смешлоров, а также получила 17 номинаций в наградах (из которых выиграла 16). Критики называли ее "Лучшей игрой года" и "Лучшей игрой десятилетия", а также ставили ей оценки 9 из 10 (из-за мелких ошибок в коде). Игроки также отозвались об игре положительно, поставив ей чуть ли не 12 из 10. Журналист Лисар писал: Это самая лучшая игра, в которую я когда-либо играл. Интересный сюжет, прекрасная музыка, хорошая сложность и дизайн уровней, а также графика просто прекрасны! Обожаю! Игра десятилетия! После июля компания на некоторое время забросила франшизу, помогая другим компаниям с разработкой компьютеров и консолей. Время от времени выходили продолжения старых спин-оффов и новые (такие как "Smeshariki dance). Вплоть до 1995 года в серии о Сонике не выходило полноценных игр. Лишь в июне 1995 года из компании ушло множество старых сотрудниковТеперь в компании из 76 человек стало 48., и компания чуть не стала банкротомНа счету компании осталось лишь 2000 смешлоров, если бы не Юдзи Хихиков. На этот раз Хаяо не принимал участия в разработке, занявшись помощью компании "Cool comp" с разработкой новой ОС - "Cool comp 4". Новый проект получил название "Sonic and Smeshariki in the maze" - это было продолжение "Sonic the Kikoriki 3 & Knuckles". По сюжету, Соника и Смешариков доктор Эггман заманил в опасный лабиринт (полный ловушек, диких чудовищ, роботов и пропастей). Героям Летнего Острова необходимо выбраться из лабиринта, и найти друг друга. После прохождения лабиринта, Герои взрывают лабиринт и новую базу Эггмана. Сценаристом и разработчиком стал Юдзи Хихиков, музыкантами стали участники старой группы (которая писала саундретк еще к первой части франшизы), а графику нарисовал художник Наото Пино. Игру выпустили в конце осени 1996 года. Проект принес 8 миллионов смешлоров, и получил средние оценки критиков. Журналист Лисар, в своем отзыве писал: В новой игре Ориона неплохой сюжет и классная музыка. Геймплей правда немного запутанный, а графика - хоть и приятная, все таки какая-та слишком ... яркая, что ли. Ну и разумеется, баги - их тут не мало. Лабринт можно пролететь, пропасть можно превратить в огурец, и так же можно провалиться сквозь текстуру.... Через две недели (после релиза Sonic and Smeshariki in the maze) Хаяо Смешлоров предложил создание мультсериала по мотивам игр. Его предложение восприняли позитивно, в результате чего началось создание мультсериала "The adventures of giggles and Sonic", где больше акцента делалось на смешариков и Тейлза. Графика была основана на Sonic and Smeshariki in the maze, музыкой стали ремиксы всех оригинальных мелодий из игр (в частности первой, второй, третьей, Sonic the Kikoriki & Knuckles и Super Hedgehog and beans). С мультсериалом Орион помогла студия "Super Smesharik". Премьера состоялась 4 декабря 1995 года. Мультсериал сильно понравился зрителям (особенно детям) за приятную графику, сюжет, музыку и озвучку. В результате, компания вплоть до февраля 1998 года занималась выпуском мультсериала. Сценаристом всегда был Юдзи Хихиков, художником Наото Пино, глав. музыкантом Кролс Марран, а Хаяо Пино был режиссером и одним из актеров озвучки (он озвучивал Пина, Карыча, Эггмана, Совунью и Лосяша). Мультсериал был переведен на 28 языков. В марте 1998 года, мультсериал был закрыт. Критики восприняли последнюю серию, как несмешную и нелепую, со странной музыкой и плохим сюжетом. Тогда Хаяо Смешлоров (заключив договор с издательством "Дом Смешарика") начал выпускать серию комиксов "Smeshariki and Sonic".Однако в январе 1999 года выпуск комикса завершился. 4 января 1999 Хаяо заболел и отказался от должности босса компании. Боссом стал Наото Пино, который решил создать первую 3D игру из серии. Примечания Категория:Выдумки Категория:Студии